The Royal Party
by alynch587
Summary: Ursula and Morgana plan to take King Tridont's throne by sabotaging the Royalties Conference. Daphne and Velma are on the case, but get caught up in the plan. Rated M for smut between specific characters. Relationships: Ariel/Elsa, Anna/Melody, Chel/Belle/Jessica Rabbit, Daphne/Velma, Ursula/Morgana.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa sat at her desk writing the following letter:

 _To whom it concerns,_

 _I am formally inviting you to attend the Royalties Conference. This is when we, the rulers of our respective kingdoms unite as one to handle any issue that face not only our kingdoms but our world. This event will take place a week from you receiving this letter and there will be entertainment from acclaimed singer, Jessica Rabbit. I hope to meet with all of you soon in Arendelle._

 _Sincerely_

 _Queen Elsa of Arendaele._

This letter was read out in front of Queen Ariel in Atlantis, Queen Jasmine in Agrabah, Chel in El Dorado and Princess Belle.

All the woman packed their luggage and headed off to Arendelle.

Meanwhile in an underwater cave, a green-skinned figure chanted a dark and sinister incantation. In front of the sea witch known as Morgana lay a pool of glowing gold water and the golden seashell necklace of her late sister, Ursula. Morgana swayed back and forth and chanted louder and louder. The water grew brighter and brighter. The necklace floated to Morgana's eye level and out towards the center of the pool. Morgana gave one last cry of the enchantment and the pool became blazing white. Out of the light rose the body of Ursula, the powerful sea witch and older sister to Morgana. The necklace slide onto Ursula's neck and her blue eyelids opened.

"Sister" Morgana said as she bowed before her.

"What am I doing here? Am I dead?"

"I brought you back to life with the help of the Lazarus Pit and some old magic"

"Why?"

"Can't a sister resurrect her sister cause she missed her?"

"Not when you're the sister. What do you want Morgana?"

"What do _you_ want, my sweet sister?"

"I've just woken from the dead Morgana, I don't have time for your pathetic riddles. Either give me an answer or I return to the Pit and kill myself" Morgana said with a grimace on her face

"Well, you're no fun. Fine. You've always complained about how cruel Tridont was to you. You've always plotted your revenge and when you had the chance you failed miserable, by the way well done on that part, and now you have your chance to achieve your desire"

"I'm interested" Ursula inquired.

"My informants tell me that Ariel and her daughter Melody are heading to a Royal Conference in Arendelle. There will be other women there and-"

"You're losing my interest, sister" Ursula snapped.

"Tridont and Atlantis are very Politically Correct, if Ariel and Melody are seen making love to women, their heritage is made null en void" Morgan blurted.

Ursula thought over this for a while.

"Okay. Two problems. One, they aren't lesbians and two, how do I end up with the Trident!?" Ursula shrieked.

"Okay, calm down" soothed Morgana. "As I said I have a plan. We use a Lust potion on the both of them, use camera footage of it, then use that footage to blackmail Tridont to hand over the Trident and the title to us or face public humiliation and an end to the family rule"

"I must say sister, I am impressed"

Ursula began to exit the cave. Morgana watched her go.

"Come along sister, we have work to do" cooed Ursula.

One week later, all the important woman arrived at Arendelle and the sea witch sisters had developed a strong airborne Lust potion that would make any woman fall for another. However, as the procession of carriages headed into the main castle, no one noticed a blonde in a purple dress and a red-head in an orange dress sneak in through the gates. Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley were tracking a case of a supposed haunting in the castle. Velma was interested in the case, but Daphne seemed distracted by the high fashion and Royal rumors.

"Focus Daph. Once we're done here, we can delve into the gossip of Arendelle. But for now, we are dealing with the case. Okay?"

"Daph, trust me, it'll be the butler. So lighten up. Who knows when we'll be here again?"

Daphne rolled her eyes and led on through the castle.

Elsa and her sister Anna sat at a table with Ariel and her daughter Melody, Jasmine, Chel and Belle.

"Ladies, welcome. Today, I hope to strengthen the bonds between all our realms. These are dark times and it is becoming harder for female voices to be heard. So let us all unite together and fight this world together" Elsa announced, which was meet with applause.

"Now, to the first item for today" Elsa continued.

The queens and princesses debated over political issues for the next three hours.

In this time, Ursula and Morgana waited in Ursula's cave watching the debate take place, thanks to the two's magic to see and record what happened. But to get the potion, the two needed to disguise themselves. Ursula used a spell she used before to transform herself from the curvy, seductive sea witch into a slim, purple-eyed vixen. Morgana used the same spell and went from a frail, wrinkly green-skinned witch into a young, slightly curvy, blonde haired, green eyed beauty (yes, I am describing Jennifer Lawrence).

"We look hot!" Morgana exclaimed.

"I feel, disgusting in this wretched human form"

"As opposed to a squid?" Morgana inquired.

Ursula gave her a look of hatred. She grabbed the Lust vial and began to transport her and Morgana to the castle. As they arrived, the debate was finishing and Jessica Rabbit walked onto the conference table, singing. All the women were stunned by her. Her long slender legs, her soft hair, juicy lips and enormous cleavage. She also had a pretty good singing voice.

Ursula and Morgana arrived in the hallway leading to the conference hall door. They rushed towards the door and peaked inside to see the intoxicating Jessica Rabbit singing. They cast Reflective balls around the room to capture all that would happen. Around the corner came Daphne and Velma, who stopped in their tracks.

"Daph, it's the ghosts. We're gonna have to be quiet and quick to capture them. Hug the wall until where behind them. I'll take the brunette, you take the blonde. Got it?"

"Sure"

Ursula and Morgana took no notice of them as they were waiting for Jessica to leave and throw the potion in the room. They waited. Daphne and Velma crept up behind them. They charged at them. Ursula readied the potion in her hand. Daph and Velma were just behind them before Daph tripped on her dress toppling over Velma, into Ursula and Morgana causing all of them to land in the room in a heap. The Lust vial flew from Ursula's hand and shattered on the table, sending a pink mist throughout the room. The rush shut the door and everyone inhaled.

Everyone's eyes turned pink and everyone shuddered as the adrenaline kicked in and their heartbeat quickened.

Ariel leapt on top of Elsa, Melody crawled on the table to embrace Anna, Jasmine and Chel fought over Jessica, Daphne lay on top of Velma and they began making out and Ursula and Morgana, in human form, began to fuck.


	2. ArielElsa

Ariel and Elsa kissed each other passionately and quickly, just waiting to tear their clothes off. Elsa ran her fingers through Ariel's soft, cherry red hair. They both moaned with pleasure. Ariel bit and pulled on Elsa's luscious lips, before grabbing the shoulders of her dress and pulling them down, forcefully, revealing her icy blue bodice.

"Mmmmm, yum" moaned Ariel.

She dove for Elsa's breasts, but Elsa pushed her away.

"You first" Elsa ordered

"Yes, m'lady" Ariel said with a sly smile. "I'm all yours"

Ariel pushed her breasts forward and threw her head back, inviting Elsa to her body. Elsa grabbed the seams of Ariel's dress and ripped it in two showing Ariel in a pink nightie. Ariel gasped as the tension of the dress was undone and her breasts could breathe. Elsa also gasped as she took in the sight of Ariel's DDs through the lace nightie. Elsa squeezed Ariel's boobs together, causing them to flop out. Elsa stared, gaping mouth as Ariel looked down with a seductive look.

"Your turn" she whispered.

Elsa sat up and pulled her bodice off showing her C-cup breasts.

"Mmmmm, there nice" Ariel stated. She sat up between Elsa's slender legs and clean pussy and pushed her own breasts together

"Now suck them" Ariel commanded.

Elsa didn't disobey. She shoved her face in between Ariel's cleavage and began motor boating her. Ariel's warm, soft breasts felt like pillows against Elsa's face and she just wanted to eat them up. She removed her head and then pinched Ariel's tits. Ariel gasped in shock and her tits became erect. Elsa licked her lips and nibbled on Ariel's tits. They were succulent in her mouth. She gave little bits, teasing Ariel before she bit down hard and pulled causing Ariel to scream with orgasmic pain. Elsa released the tit and left it red and raw. Ariel look down at Elsa with horny anger.

She flipped Elsa onto her hands and knees, with her pussy against Elsa's bouncy ass. Ariel grabbed Elsa's ass, then slapped it. Harder. Harder. She left red raw hand prints on Elsa's white plush ass. With every slap Elsa cried out in pain, but pleading for more. Ariel smiled with glee but failed to notice Elsa's hand flourishing at Anna and Melody.

Ariel then stuck her fingers between Elsa's ass checks, sliding them up and down across her tight ass hole. Elsa shivered as Ariel slowly touched her sensitive anus. Slowly, Ariel inserted her fingers into Elsa's asshole. Elsa gasped in shock and pain. But, she enjoyed it. Ariel began to slowly and rhythmically finger Elsa's anus. Elsa cried with each insert but began to repeat the rhythm. Ariel began fucking faster and faster, causing Elsa to pick up speed as well. Ariel whipped her fingers out of Elsa's ass and began to suck on them, groaning with orgasmic pleasure. Elsa took this opportunity and pounced on top of Ariel, their firm breasts squishing together. Ariel squealed with excitement at Elsa's dominance.

"Oh, your highness" Ariel whispered sultry.

"Shut up" Elsa snapped.

"Yes, mistress"

Elsa slide her moist pussy up Ariel's soft cunt, across her toned stomach, between her plush breasts and sat short of her face.

"Eat me" Elsa ordered.

Ariel nodded excitedly. Elsa placed her vagina over Ariel's lips, giving her quick, short tastes. Ariel sucked the juices around Elsa's vagina, or at least what she could reach. She flicked her tongue across the clit, tickling Elsa, causing her to shudder. Elsa continued to shake and shiver before she unloaded on Ariel's tongue. Ariel licked her lips, making them shiny and moist. Elsa sat on Ariel's face and felt her bite and tongue her. Elsa moaned, progressively louder and louder until she screamed and climax over Ariel's face. Elsa removed herself from Ariel. Ariel rubbed the juices off her face with her hands and lick her hands dry. Once she was done, she looked at Elsa seductively.

"My turn"


	3. Anna Melody

As Elsa and Ariel had their fun, Anna and Melody began their own session. Both girls were quite young and still exploring their bodies and limits. But that was all thrown out the window with the effects of the potion. They embraced and tore the clothes off each other into shreds. They began to examine each other's body, sensually. They caressed one another's tits. They were both well-endowed for their age. Anna knelt and began to suck on Melody's tits while Melody bent over Anna's shoulder to squeeze and slap Anna's ass. Anna sucked and bite and licked and pulled on Melody's teen titties. She left them wet, slippery and red with bite marks. Anna squeezed Melody's boobs together and began to motorboat them.

Every time Melody slapped Anna she slapped her harder and harder until her ass checks were left red and raw. With every slap, Anna groaned louder and louder into Melody's cleavage. Melody laughed as Anna's groaning tickled and she became squeamish as Anna began tonguing her cleavage. Melody's rounded and firm cleavage felt comfortable against Anna's face, comfortable and moist.

Anna came up for air, looking up at Melody with a great lust. They smiled at each other as Anna jumped on top of Melody and they began to make out again. Their tongues playfully danced around each, slipping in and out of each other's mouths, coating them with each other's saliva. Melody made an 'o' shape and pulled on Anna's tongue with her teeth and began to suck on it, not forcefully but slowly, taking in every single drop of her mouth.

With each suck, Anna groaned and gyrated her crotch against Melody's crotch. There clits and wet hair rubbing against each other caused both women to make orgasmic noises, their clits becoming wetter and wetter. Anna climbed off of Melody, much to her dismay, only to kneel in front of her and stick her fingers inside of Melody. Slowly, gently. Melody gasped at the first entry, then groaned louder and louder as Anna fingered her. Melody began to slide up and down Anna's fingers, moaning as she did so before giving a finally cry and climaxing on Anna's fingers. Anna pulled her fingers out and licked them dry, taking in every drop of it.

As Melody lay on the floor, she felt a cold and icy sensation cover her crotch and ass. She shivered and laughed as it tickled. Melody looked down to see an ice blue, 9" dildo form in front of her eyes.

"Wow" Melody exclaimed as she began stroking it.

"Thank my sister for that. It shouldn't melt or anything, so, let's have some fun" Anna said with a small smile.

Anna went to climb on top of the dildo but Melody quickly sat up and shoved Anna onto her back.

"Uh, uh. My turn, your majesty" Melody whispered sultry.

Anna giggled and lay on the cold marble floor and stretched her arms up, raising her C breasts up. Melody sat up and traced the ice dildo around Anna's breasts and body. Each touch caused Anna to gasp and shake and shiver, her nipples becoming rock hard. Melody stuck her tongue out between her teeth and she began to enter Anna.

The ice blue strap-on, slowly slide into Anna's vagina. Anna opened her mouth and silently moaned. Melody smiled and began to increase her thrusting speed. Anna wrapped her legs around Melody's butt, to provide support as she was hammered. Melody begun fucking Anna at incredible that Anna was basically screaming her orgasm and she needed to clutch the leg of the table. Her tits flopped up and down with each thrust. Finally, under the sound of the two girl's thighs slapping together and the noise in the room, Anna gave one final scream and climaxed.

Melody removed the dildo which glistened with Anna's juices. She broke it off and began to suck it and lick it dry. She gave one last "shhuckkk" and licked her lips before lying down with Anna.

"You taste…so fucking good" Melody whispered.

"Probably not as good as you" Anna said as she snatched the dildo and gave Melody a taste of her own medicine.


End file.
